The Prince's Untold Tale
by missfelton08
Summary: We all know the love story between Snape and Lily, but what if there had been another girl?
1. Chapter 1

A young boy with black hair walked through the grimy, silent streets of Cokeworth, occasionally feeling his cheek to see if the imprint of his father's hand had faded. The boy, at the tender age of seven, had already walked these streets a thousand times trying to find some peace from all the fighting at his home. His father, Tobias, was naturally a very sour man, but frequently felt the need to enforce that he was "man-of-the-house" by physically and mentally abusing both he and his mother. His mother, Eileen, on the other hand, was a sweet woman, but spent so much time doing and doing for her husband, unintentionally, neglected her son.

However, the boy still had a glimmer of hope. He had discovered his abilities at a young age and his mother, a pureblood witch, had already assured him that he would be accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _'In a few years, everything is going to change.' _the boy thought to himself. He let his mind wander to the stories his mother used to tell him of the magical school; blocking out the world around him and focusing only on the opportunities his future held. His feet had led him through the alley ways and narrow roads back to his own street, Spinner's End. Suddenly, he fell to the ground and immediately was snapped out of his day dreams.

"Watch where you're going!" exclaimed the voice of a girl.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I really wasn't paying attention." said the boy, standing up and offering his hand to help her up.

"Obviously." she grumbled as she grasped his hand. It wasn't until she was fully standing that he could fully see her features. She was definitely no older than he, but she was beautiful. She was small, in every sense of the word, short and very skinny. Her hair and eyes were jet black which only emphasized how pale her skin was.

"My name is Severus. Severus Snape." said the boy, holding out his hand to her.

"Lilith Varney. It's very nice to meet you." she replied shaking his hand.

"I've never seen you around here before." Severus inquired.

"I just moved here a few days ago with my family." Lilith turned and pointed out the house, three houses down from his.

"Well, Lilith, may I walk you home?" Snape asked, offering his arm with a smirk, "It's the least I can do after running you down."

"That would be very kind of you, sir" she giggled, linking her arm through his. They walked down the street like this; chatting like they were old friends recently reunited. After Lilith reached her door, they said their goodbye and he promised to come see her the next day. Severus started walking back to his house. He stopped and smiled, thinking to himself, _'Finally, a friend.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Severus had surely kept his promise. He did come see her the next day and every day after that. Six months had passed since the day they had met and they had become completely inseparable.

Lilith's family consisted of her father, mother, and older brother, Julian. The Varneys were everything Severus had wished for in a family and more; he had never felt the love of a father or the concern of a mother until he met them. Although he was very fond of the family, Severus couldn't help but sense they were hiding something and he was determined to find out exactly what it was.

It was one particularly stormy day and the two friends sat together in her room playing chess. Thus far, Severus had kept his magical abilities from Lilith because, to any Muggle, he would be considered a freak. In that moment, he decided that he would take a leap of faith and tell her his secret. After all, how could he possibly find out their secret if he couldn't share his own?

"Lil?" said Snape, using the nickname he'd given her.

"Mhmm?" was Lilith's reply, never once looking up from the board in front of her.

"Can I tell you a something? Something only my mum and dad know." inquired Snape, somewhat hesitantly.

"Mhmm." Lilith repeated again, still focused on her next move. Severus got up from his position across from her and sat down right next to her.

"Lilith, please, this is quite important." said Severus in a very serious voice, placing his hand on her shoulder. Lilith looked away from the game and gave her companion her undivided attention.

"Lilith, please promise me that what I'm about to tell you… you won't leave me because of it. Please, promise me that." said Severus, fear evident in his voice.

"Of course it won't, Severus! What could possibly be so bad that I would leave my best friend over it?!" exclaimed Lilith, surprised that he would even begin to think that. With that, Severus stood up and walked over to her window sill where a vase with roses sat.

"Now, just watch." said Severus, lifting one hand slightly above the flowers. He waved his hand once over the flowers and with that simple motion, they withered and died. Lilith could not help but let out a small gasp, stood up, and rushed to Severus' side. He could not bear to look over at her face, afraid to see an expression of horror.

"I'm a wizard, Lil. I know it sounds completely bonkers, but it's the complete truth." said Severus after a few moments of silence. He finally gathered the strength to look down at her and, again, broke the silence.

"Please, Lil, say something." he begged her, his voice was shaky.

Without saying a word, Lilith repeated the same motion; lifting her hand slightly about the flowers and waving it once over them. In that moment, Severus let out a gasp of his own. The flowers had sprung back to life.

"And I'm a witch, but you're still bonkers." Lilith said with a giggle. She walked back over to the chest board, sat down, and returned to thinking about her next move as if nothing had happened. Severus breathed a sigh of relief and thought for sure that he finally figured out the mystery that surrounded her family. After returning to his spot across from Lilith, he realized that it wasn't the only secret this family was hiding.

After Severus and Lilith had discovered that they were more alike than they had thought, their bond grew even stronger. It seemed, at the time, that nothing could separate these friends, but little did they know, in two years, all of that would change.


End file.
